


Succession

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Tumblr request, other character death THAT I WILL NOT SPEAK OF, saru and misaki are kings, there are a few lines of like hinted at Reisaru but more saru respecting his king I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Munakata and Suoh are gone, someone will have to take their places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succession

**Author's Note:**

> From Request : "Sarumi ending up as king successors (reisi > saru & miko > misaki)"

There was heat—so much heat. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, flames erupting from his hands, the fire swirling in the pit of his stomach. Misaki thought he might throw up, the heat making his head dizzy. He was used to the red aura, but not like this...

It shouldn't have been him, and he knew it. Kusanagi would've been a far better choice, maybe even Anna—the majority of the time the girl was more mature than all of them combined. But no, the Slates had chosen him, Yata Misaki, and Misaki was terrified he was about to burst into a mess of hot red and pink flames. Yata Misaki, the new Red King. It had been a year since Mikoto-san had died, and now finally, the Slates had decided to choose someone new.

"K-Kusanagi-san!" he called out, fear flickering across his hazel eyes. He could understand why Mikoto had always needed Totsuka. One touch from Totsuka and the flames inside of Mikoto would calm, or so Anna had explained once to him. But Misaki didn't have anyone like that, he didn't have a Totsuka, and soon the flames would consume him.

"Yata-chan, you have to take a deep breath, don't let it control you. You control it," Kusanagi said, calmly.

"Misaki has to calm down!" Anna's small voice was shockingly frantic. Was she concerned about him? Misaki wouldn't have been surprised, Anna was always concerned for them. The girl had lost enough people in her life, Misaki really didn't want to be another name on that list, but he wasn't sure if he would have much of a choice.

"I'm...I'm trying!" he called out, staring at the flames bursting out from his hands. His gaze flicked over towards Anna, who was slowly walking towards him. "Anna don't!" he said, wrapping his hands around himself, his knees pressing into the ground. She was one of Mikoto's clansmen, but he wasn't sure if the powers transferred or not...the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Anna. His hands burned against his own skin, the red slowly engulfing his body.

He grunted, and squeezed his eyes shut. His heart was racing, throbbing in his ears as he clung to himself, praying, begging the aura to calm down. The red aura had always been the unruly one though, and Misaki knew Red Kings usually met their ends early, or so Mikoto had muttered on a few occasions. Maybe he wouldn't even get to be King...maybe he would burn up right here, the aura consuming every part of his being, along with the clothes on his back.

"Anna!" Misaki could barely hear Kusanagi's voice. It sounded distant and far away.

"Misaki." Anna's voice was soft, and so close to him that it startled Misaki. Opening his eye, he saw she was directly in front of him. Misaki opened his mouth to scream at her to get away from him, but her hands cupped his cheeks, completely unaffected by the red now circling both of their bodies. "It's okay, please be calm."

Asking Misaki to be calm was no easy task, especially now, when he felt as though he were a ticking bomb, waiting to explode.

"Mikoto gave you this red...but this is Misaki's red. _Misaki’s_ red, it's beautiful. Misaki doesn't have to be scared of it, Misaki just has to accept it." Her palms were cool against his cheeks, and though she spoke softly, Misaki could hear her completely. The world had frozen in time, and it was just Misaki and Anna, no one else. He stared into her red eyes, calm and mature. He wanted to believe her, in fact, he knew he had to. If he didn't, he would succumb to the angry red burning inside of him.

Misaki shook his head. "I...I will...accept it," he whispered, the flames died down as they flowed into the air, twirling away from his body, like wisps of red clouds disappearing into the sunset.

~~

The funeral had been exactly a week ago, and Saruhiko could tell Awashima probably shouldn't have been back at work. Really none of them should've been, but Awashima especially looked as though she were a shell of a human being. Her blue eyes were hollow, bags dropping under them, and she looked exhausted. Saruhiko was no stranger to sleep deprivation, and he knew she desperately needed to sleep.

"Go to bed," Saruhiko said, grabbing the report from her desk.

"Fushimi—" she whispered, though she didn't exactly argue.

"You need to rest," he scoffed, clicking his tongue as he cut her off. He was a hypocrite, seeing as he'd barely gotten any rest since Munakata had passed on, but at least he wasn't walking around as though the world had completely ended.

"...There's too much to do," she said finally. "There are strains we must deal with, and to top it all off, we don't know when the Slates will choose a new Blue King...until that time we at Scepter 4 are without a Captain..." Saruhiko pursed his lips. He knew she was right. They'd have to prepare for the new King, whoever he or she may be. He watched as she stood up.

"...You should...prepare yourself," he muttered. "You need to get sleep." Saruhiko was being pushier than normal, and he knew it, but he was...concerned. There was no better candidate for the new Blue King than Awashima Seri. She had followed Munakata with her whole being, and she really was the prime example of what a Blue King should be. As far as Saruhiko saw it, it was only a matter of time before she was picked.

She nodded, silently agreeing with him. "Has...a new Red King been chosen?" she asked quietly.

Saruhiko shook his head. "Still no news." It had been a year, and now two Kings were about to be replaced, which was another reason Saruhiko was antsy about the whole thing. The Slates were taking forever to pick the new Red King...but now with two of them missing, he couldn't imagine the Slates being okay with the imbalance.

Munakata's death had come as a shock, as he had appeared fine, even a year later after he'd killed the Red King. However, his guilt had deteriorated his Sword far faster than anyone had realized, leaving only one option for the late Blue King.

 _'Idiot King,'_ Saruhiko thought.

The alarm sounded, stopping the conversation between the two. "Awashima, Fushimi! A strain was seen downtown in the shopping district!" Hidaka called out, running in from the next room.

"Let's go, Fushimi," she said, and from the look on her face, Saruhiko knew he couldn't convince her otherwise.

~~

The strain had some form of psychic powers and was able to move objects from afar with his mind. Real original, Saruhiko thought. Thankfully, it wasn't something they couldn't deal with, they didn't need a King to take out a low powered strain such as this one.

"Oh, of course the Blues are here," the man scoffed, folding his arms, sending a few chairs from a nearby cafe flying towards their formation. "Though what good are you without your King!" he snorted.

"Hold your ground!" Awashima called out, holding her sword up as they activated the blue barrier, stopping the objects immediately.

"I'd be more scared if you were the Reds, they at least have a King now!" The man laughed loudly.

"What did you just say?" Saruhiko asked, stepping forward to stand next to Awashima.

"Oh? You didn't hear? They say a new Red King has been chosen!"

Both Awashima and Saruhiko flicked their eyes towards each other. Who the hell was the new Red King, and why hadn't they heard about it?

"Either way, you Blues don't scare _us_ anymore!" he laughed.

"Us?" Awashima questioned, realizing there were far more than one strain.

"Spread out!" Saruhiko ordered, as the man was joined by a group of what could only be assumed to be more strains.

Of course these people were growing brave, without a King...the Blues probably did appear to be weak. But Saruhiko felt they were anything but...they were strong together, after having lost their King, the person who had brought them all together in the first place. Even Saruhiko was more willing to work in a team, knowing what it would mean to Munakata...though, he didn't necessarily say anything about that out loud.

Saruhiko charged forward, darting away from Awashima, hoping to overtake the strains this way. If they could all circle around them, they should all be strong enough to handle it just fine. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed one of his knives, ready to take these idiots on.

~~

Misaki bit his lip as he stared at the target in front of him currently on fire. Kamamoto had been trying to get him to aim properly, so the two had taken some chalk and drawn on the sidewalk in front of the bar. Currently though, the entire pavement was somehow covered in Misaki's red aura.

"Well...you tried, Yata-san!" Kamamoto smiled awkwardly.

"Shut it!" Misaki snapped, his aura flaring around him. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing!" he scoffed.

"D-Don't get mad! It's just going to make it worse!" he said.

"You think I don't know that!" he growled, shooting his aura towards Kamamoto, who promptly ducked.

"Do you think you two could do this elsewhere?" Kusanagi asked, opening the door to HOMRA. "I'd really rather not be collateral damage..." he muttered.

Misaki rolled his eyes and grabbed his skateboard. "Forget it, just forget it. I have no idea how Mikoto-san did this!" he yelled. "It feels impossible! It feels like I'm about to burst at any second!!" he yelled, storming away.

"Yata-san...w-wait!" Kamamoto called out, reaching towards him, but Kusanagi shook his head.

"Let him go, sometimes the Red King needs his space to figure out his powers on his own," Kusanagi explained. Kamamoto sighed, deciding if anyone knew best, it was probably Kusanagi.

~~

"Good work, Fushimi," Awashima smiled gently, squeezing his shoulder as they walked back inside of the building, heading towards Scepter 4's offices.

"Mm. You too," he grunted, stepping away from her. "I'll...grab the files from his desk," he said. Munakata’s desk held many of the files on the criminals held in Scepter 4’s custody. These new strains would have to be added to the files, which meant going into his desk, something neither of them had done since his funeral. 

"Ah...yes, thank you, Fushimi," she said softly, following after the rest of their squad.

Saruhiko turned down the hall, opening the door to Munakata's office. It still smelled like various types of green tea and smoke, so inherently Munakata. Saruhiko supposed that people died, but didn't necessarily leave for quite a bit of time.

"Mm," he hummed, taking in the scent for a moment. He didn't miss his King, or so he liked to lie to himself, but it was times like these where Saruhiko thought he could maybe hear the man nagging him, or trying to get him more involved with the clan.

It made his chest feel unpleasant. Painful, constricted, like he couldn't breath properly. The scent filled his nose, and filled his head with memories of Munakata. The way he'd looked when Saruhiko had seen him walk from the Scepter 4 building the first time, how regal Munakata had been. He remembered how light the saber had felt when Munakata had touched Saruhiko's shoulders, passing his blue aura to him. To Saruhiko, Munakata had always been a _King_. Loyal, regal, powerful, everything he had always wanted Suoh Mikoto to be. Munakata was _his_ King, and now his King was gone.

That thought only made his chest hurt even more, and Saruhiko fell to the ground, his knees smacking against the carpet. "Shit," he huffed, pulling shallow breaths, breaths that didn't quite fill his lungs.

His body felt hot, and his hands glowed a bright red, Mikoto's aura...it hadn't left him, he'd always carried both...and yet he hadn't done anything to call upon it, so why...

His eyes widened as he felt the heat building and building in his body. No. There was absolutely no way. He couldn't be...it had to be Awashima...he was a traitor, surely the Slates had to know of his past, who he was. He wasn't a leader, he wasn't a _King_.

A scream tore from his throat as he felt his body heat up even more as the red aura was ripped away from his body. It expelled from his hands and chest, his scar throbbing. He clutched his shirt, panting as the temperature finally calmed down. Coughing, Saruhiko let out a sigh, jerking back, as he opened his eyes, and it was just as Munakata had always described. He could see the past Blue Kings and what they had stood for, the order and justice they had all believed in...Habari Jin, and of course, _his_ King, Munakata Reisi.

"...Why..." he whispered. It didn't make any sense, Saruhiko was far too...chaotic. Panting heavily, he imagined Munakata standing before him, with his typical smug smile.

_Fushimi-kun, I have always believed in you._

"Fushimi!" Awashima's voice broke him from his trance as she rushed to his side. "What happened? I heard a scream!" she said, but froze as she stared at the large amount of blue aura expelling from his body.

"I'm..."

"The new Blue King," she whispered.

~~

Misaki kicked at the ground, tossing a pebble down the street with his foot. He took a deep breath, and wondered how Mikoto had ever handled this. He'd been so mad at his King, for charging in and letting himself die. Of course avenging Totsuka had been important, at the time Misaki had wanted nothing more than to strangle his killer, and destroy him as he had destroyed HOMRA.

But now, he realized he had been so much more than that. Mikoto-san probably felt as though he was going to die without Totsuka anyway. If the flames inside of him were anything like what Mikoto had experienced, Misaki could understand why Mikoto had needed the tamer.

Misaki swallowed, his hands trembling. The only person who had been able to really help him so far had been Anna, but he couldn't burden her with this. She was just a kid, Kusanagi would never let Anna be Misaki's keeper. And it wasn't like he wanted to involve her in any of this, she needed to stay safe, not be put in harm’s way.

Feeling tears about to rise to his cheeks, Misaki clutched his skateboard. "Why..." he said softly. "Why did you pick me?!" he yelled. "I'm not fit to be a King! I'm nothing like Mikoto-san! Or Kusanagi-san or...even Totsuka-san!" he choked out.

_You've always been most loyal, Yata._

Misaki froze, dropping his skateboard to the ground as he turned around, expecting to see Mikoto-san behind him, but he, of course, was nowhere to be seen. "...I don't want to be a burden to the others," he whispered.  
HOMRA had become his family, his best friends, and the people he cared about the most. He wanted to do everything in his power to protect them. It was what he’d always wanted—the ability to protect those he cared about.

If he had to learn to control his powers to do so, he'd do it. Whatever it took, he wanted to make Mikoto-san, and the rest of HOMRA, proud. He wanted to protect his family.

~~

"Did you hear?" Chitose chuckled. "Apparently the Blues got a new King already, that was fast!" he laughed.

"Eh? Really?" Misaki asked, leaning forward, immediately interested in the new King.

"Yeah, we didn't hear who, only that they had fought some strains and it awakened their new King," Dewa explained.

"I betcha it's the blonde with the big boobs," Chitose smirked, motioning his hands over his chest, miming the large size of her bust.

"Probably, she was the one always by the Blue King's side!" Dewa agreed, purposefully ignoring the comment about her boobs.

"Yeah, but Kusanagi was always..." Kamamoto trailed off, realizing it was probably best not to bring up Misaki's new status.

"True! Yata was never as strong as Kusanagi!" Chitose teased.

"Shut it!" Misaki growled, pointing at him, his aura sparking on the end of his finger.

"Y-You know we'll probably find out sooner or later," Kamamoto muttered, stepping in front of Misaki, not wanting a fight to break out between the two.

"Yeah...damn Blues..." Misaki muttered, taking a deep breath to quell the roaring flames of frustration growing inside of him.

~~

It only took a week before there was a strain in HOMRA's territory, causing unrest between the two clans when the Blues had shown up, patrolling around the bar.

"DAMN BLUES!" Misaki yelled. "Get out of my territory!" he snarled standing in front of his group of thug friends.

Saruhiko stepped forward, biting his lip as one word stuck out to him. "Yours? Since when did you claim this territory for your own, Misaki," Saruhiko chuckled, clicking his tongue.

Misaki stepped forward, red and pink flickering color surrounding his body as a large, rustic red Sword of Damocles began to appear high in the sky.

He had heard there was a new Red King.

Something about it pissed him off. He'd assumed the new Red King was Kusanagi, but of course it was Misaki. Just as it didn't make sense for him to be the new Blue King, Misaki shouldn't have been the new Red one. It made Saruhiko angry, so angry the blue aura spat out, surrounding his own body. His shiny, metallic blue Sword of Damocles appearing above his own head. There was no need to hold back, Munakata never had against Suoh.

"S-Saru?!" Misaki gasped, pointing at him. "Y-You!?"

Saruhiko stared at his ex-best friend, and began to laugh. "Mi~sa~ki~...of course!" he chuckled. "How could I not expect the Slates to pick HOMRA's perfect puppy?" he spat angrily. It felt so final, them being Kings now, as though they really had never been meant to be together. Saruhiko expelled all thoughts of the past Misaki he once knew. The Misaki in middle school who had taken his hand and dragged him along, saved him from his horrible family, the Misaki who played games with him when no one else would, the Misaki who had kissed him tentatively one time while they lived together...that Misaki was gone. This was the Red King, and he was the Blue.

"Why the hell would the Slates pick a traitor like you?!" Misaki growled, stepping forward again, standing way ahead of the rest of his clan.

"You'd have to ask them, not me," he smiled, a smile he usually only reserved for Misaki right as they were about to face each other. 

“You cause nothing but trouble, why would the Slates want you in charge of the Blues?” Misaki hissed, the red aura crackling around his body. He was angry—exactly what Saruhiko wanted.

“Perhaps you don’t know me as well as you think you do, Misaki,” Saruhiko hissed, emotionally pushing Misaki as far away from himself as he could. They were Kings of opposite clans—they could never be partners like before, they would never, ever be a part of the same team again. 

And so, with a loud growl from Misaki, they began to fight. Because what else were the Kings of the Blue and Red clans supposed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a tumblr request I received and it was something I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I just sat down and BOOM this happened. I feel like Saru and Misaki would be HORRIBLE Kings tbh. LOL Saru is so chaotic and weird and Misaki is too headstrong and angry LOL! BUT I had a lot of fun writing this AND IT ALSO DESTROYED ME TO KILL OFF MY HUSBAND (But tbh I didn't know how else to make Saru the new King) ;---; My poor boo :( I love you Muna I am so sorry. Thanks to Adriana for reading this over for me at like 2 AM. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests!!!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me, or write stupid headcanons whatever! LOL


End file.
